


the case of you and me

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Meet-Cute (ish), Police AU, detective!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: it starts when robert wrongly arrests a dingle but hey, how’s he supposed to know that he’s not up to no good?





	the case of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FIC HERE U GO

There’s a ringing in his ears and he’s pretty sure it’s because Jimmy is humming next to him for no reason at all as they wait.

“You could stop that you know.” Robert snaps, hisses, generally just acts more annoyed than he is and Jimmy gulps hard and waves a hand out. 

No one, literally no one would think that Jimmy was Robert’s senior, because he acts like one of his kids whenever they’ve actually got to do their _job_. Robert genuinely likes all this, the stake outs, the trying to catch the pricks whilst they’re the most vulnerable but it requires a lot of waiting around and Jimmy is _the_ worst partner to have.

“Sorry.” Jimmy’s always sorry, Jimmy reminds Robert of Lennie from Of Mice And Men but he’s probably never heard of it so there’s practically no point telling him is there? “My back’s just easing up.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “I told them, I should have done this on my own.”

Jimmy just frowns. “Well that’s -“

“Not allowed.” Robert’s no idiot, he knows that it’s not allowed because he might be a good fucking officer but he’s below Jimmy and they all go out in pairs anyways.

Robert lets out a sigh, decides to focus back on the house party going on right ahead of him and work out how long they’ll all get. That’s when the door bursts open and some bloke comes out, he’s smoking a cigarette, wrapping his arms around him a little against the cold and he’s wearing this oversized hoodie for no reason. He makes Robert sit up.

He’s intrigued, something pours over him and he elbows Jimmy.

“Come on.” He pulls him up, and Jimmy decides to act like an actual police officer as he gets out of the car and calls for back up.

Within minutes the bloke is surrounded and he drops his cigarette to the ground whilst the others pour out of the drug den with their hands up.

Robert observes the boys moving in, shields and everything, and then he looks back the boy who’s wearing this weird wide eyed expression like he doesn’t know what he’s been up to.

“Hands up.” Robert clears his throat, and the bloke looks _annoyed_.

“Hang on.” The man raises his hand instead of pushing them out in front of him. “Listen, I’m not under arrest -“

“ _Oh_ , do you decide that now?”

The bloke keeps shifting about like he’s nervous and Robert’s used to this, but instead of ignoring it, he leans in.

“Now, hands out front.” Robert says, clicks his neck just a little as he speaks and the boy pulls his hoodie up, zips it and Robert sees that he’s wearing a navy jumper underneath. He could almost pass off as some hippie musician if it wasn’t for all the _black_.

Robert waits as the boy looks around and sees all the others get taken away. They all look like a bunch of sad saps and this one stands out as clearly in better shape.

Maybe he’s not hooked yet.

“Listen, I’m a support worker.” The guy holds his hands up, frowns as a girl throws him a sorry look. “I was _just_ about to call you.”

And oh, if Robert had a pound.

“Of course.” Robert says, pulls the boy towards him a little and clamps his hands together just before the hand cuffs go on.

“I’m being _serious_.” He says, eyes wide, this stupid blue colour and Robert looks away. “I was outside to -“

“Call us?” Robert says, and there’s a mockery in his tone that won’t budge. “Like you said, Mr?”

The boy looks to the side and sighs before mumbling, “Dingle.”

He might as well have a sign attached to his chest reading ‘I’m up to no good’ then, it makes Robert drag him towards the car, read out his rights as if he has any and then he’s being wedged into the car and told to mind his head.

It’s a job well done really.

 

••

 

So the thing is, Robert is almost on cloud nine for a whole _shift_ and then the boy - he’s learnt that his name is Aaron, he looks like one as well but that doesn’t matter - is recognised by another office.

DC Windsor of all people, apparently he’s from her village, apparently she’s dating Aaron’s cousin.

Apparently he _is_ a support worker.

And he’s no longer smug about it either, he’s all big smile and raised eyebrow. “Does that mean you take these off me then?” He says, fakes how inept he is and Robert could swing for him.

Instead his cheeks are bright red, his eyes flicker, and he gulps hard. “So you’re a support worker?”

They’re standing right near the desk and Donna suggests they move into a room so that Robert can shout at him alone.

So they _do_ , and Robert _won’t_ be letting this go. Aaron’s face is far too smug now, and Robert is far too stubborn.

“Yeah.” Aaron nods. “I have been for a few years now.” He leans back, folds his arms now that the handcuffs are gone. “I’m surprised you don’t recognise me.”

That throws Robert off guard. He bristles and frowns, shoves a hand in his pocket. “I don’t -“

“You’re probably too busy arresting people to notice that they need _help_ , not a cell.” Aaron’s a cocky little shit and Robert should have expected nothing _less_ from a Dingle.

Robert clears his throat, and then he remembers seeing him a few weeks ago, green jumper with the sleeves down when they should have been pulled right up considering the mini heat wave they were having at the time.

“As lovely as this has been, maybe we should get back to the matter at question.” Robert clears his throat and sits up. “Me and my college _saw_ you in a known drug house associating with -“

“Not associating. Advising.” Aaron pulls this face and it brings out his stupid eyes. “I was trying to convince them to hand themselves in, and then you all just _stormed_ in.”

Robert’s eyes flicker. “Just doing my job.” He shrugs, and Aaron smiles.

“Yeah. I was just doing mine.” He has the chance to fire back, and he doesn’t fucking miss and Robert’s left squinting at him.

“So, I think that calls ground for a wrongful arrest, officer Sugden.” He even knows Robert’s name and it makes the older man frown at him, and then he’s scowling.

“Wrongful arrest?” Robert scoffs, laughs him out, big wide smile and creases bear his eyes. “Is that right?”

Aaron leans up so that he has his arms on the table, looking right at Robert and he’s got some fucking nerve. “Yeah, I think so.” He closes his eyes for a second and hen smiles. 

Just as he goes to say more, Lawrence comes in just to make Robert feel even more like a twat.

“I hear you’ve gone and arrested a support worker.” His voice is low and clearly pissed off and Robert knows better than to ignore him.

“If I had more information, I clearly wouldn’t have Sir.”

“More information? I told you that I was a support worker, you _chose_ not to believe me.”

There’s silence until Robert sighs. “Yeah, one who hangs around with crack heads in the dead of night.”

“Sugden.” It’s Lawrence, it’s him trying to be stern and Robert clears his throat against it. “Sorry for wasting your time, you’re free to go -“

“Aaron.” Aaron says, smary as anything, and Robert watches him as he saunters off.

 

••

 

If that wasn’t bad enough, Robert has to welcome the news that the house full of druggies hasn’t found one of the girls the team were after.

Holly Barton.

She’s attractive, in the picture he has of her pinned to the wall. He wonders if she still looks like that.

“We should speak to Aaron.” Jimmy says, ham sandwich waving about in his hand as he speaks and Robert rolls his eyes.

He’d rather have pins in his eyes than he belittled by the bloke again for absolutely no reason.

“Yeah. Fine.” Robert says, puts the case above himself like he’s always supposed to do. “Get his address from filing downstairs.”

Jimmy looks all awkward and it suits him down to a T. “I don’t think that’ll be possible.”

“Why?” Robert says, the coffee in his hand sweats a little and he puts it down. “It’s all above board. Leyla fancies me, she’ll get it in _no_ time.”

Jimmy scratches his head. “For _me_ yeah but - you haven’t heard then?”

And what he hasn’t _heard_ , is the fact that Aaron’s planing on reporting him for his unlawful arrest and it’s a joke.

“Why would I do that?” Robert says, “Arrest somebody that doesn’t need arresting?”

Lawrence removed his glasses and stands. “I’m not sure myself, but I can’t ignore the fact that he has the right to make a complaint and _I_ have the right to enforce it.”

“And he has? Made a complaint?” Robert frowns, and Aaron’s a dick who needs to get his own life instead of being a flipping _twat_.

“Not yet, no.” Lawrence sighs hard. “But Donna says he’s not happy.”

“I was doing my _job_. He was in the _way_.”

“In the way or not, perhaps you pushed too many buttons.” Lawrence reasons, sighs hard and rubs at his eyes. “Robert, we’ve got a case on. A big one. You don’t have time to be -“

“Exactly.” Robert decides to take it the way he wants to. “Let him complain if he wants. I’ve got a missing girl to find.”

 

••

 

He spots him, granted he’s comforting one of the lads that they released on a caution and seems fairly too busy to have a conversation, but that doesn’t stop Robert. Of course it bloody doesn’t.

“Oi.” He says, frowns at Aaron until he’s looking up at him and scowling. “A word.” He says, manoeuvres around the station desk and starts walking outside.

“I’ll be one second.” Aaron says, voice all soft and stupidly kind as he pats the lad’s knee and follows Robert outside. “What do you -“

“I hear you’re complaining about me arresting you.” Robert says, and Aaron scratches his eyebrow.

“Where did you -“

“Doesn’t matter.” Robert shrugs. “So you are?” Aaron stays quiet and Robert scoffs. “You’re wasting your time.”

“I think I’m wasting my time _now_.” Aaron pushes past Robert, and he’s all stripped top and curly hair and Robert hates it. 

 

••

 

They’ve reached yet another dead end and Robert is frustrated by the time Lawrence calls him into his office looking pissed off.

Robert hasn’t ever seen him look _pleased_ and he’s worked here for nearly five whole years. It’s quite the joke really and if he actually liked him, Robert would try to joke about it but there’s no point.

Lawrence is passed it and jealous of Robert and he always has been.

“I think you’ll be pleased to know that Aaron’s gone ahead and issued a complaint.” Lawrence grumbles and Robert’s face drops.

“But I -“

“I saw you, _goading_ him even further. He wants an apology, then he’ll drop it.”

And of course a guy like Aaron will want an apology over this. It gets Robert raging, pacing around the place until Lawrence stops him.

“You know how to stop this, just say you’re sorry and he’ll drop it.”

But Robert decides to leave the office instead, get back on his computer and start looking for this Holly like Aaron doesn’t even exist.

He gets nowhere fast, and he hates the fact that he has to look at the notes Jimmy has taken from Aaron the other day. They’re scrawny, ridiculous and apparently Aaron knows her but doesn’t know where she’s been for a while.

Quite clearly, his _support_ doesn’t get them very fucking far.

 

••

 

A week goes by and Robert meets Holly’s mother, she’s a Scottish lady with bite that has clearly been sodden because of her daughter’s disappearance.

“I just want her _back_ , she was doing so well and then -“

“And then what?” Robert leans closer, eyes wide as she sniffs. “Look, we want to help find Holly. But we need your help to do so.”

Moira shuffles a little. “Simon.” She says, abruptly, like she can’t help herself and Robert nods. “She was doing _fine_ with Aaron’s help, but I heard her on the phone to him, he’s mixed up in something and now she’s gone and -“

“You think Simon might be behind her disappearance?”

Moira sighs. “He’s gone missing too.”

And oh,

The plot is thickening.

 

••

 

The coffee machine isn’t working so Robert’s already on edge by the time he sees Leyla stalking towards him with a smile on her face.

“Aaron’s decided _not_ to make a complaint.” She’s got her hand on her hip, “He’s had me going up and down and up and -“

Robert frowns slightly. “What do you mean?”

Leyla rolls her eyes. “He told me to pass the message on to White. So I thought I’d let you know first, you don’t need to _thank_ me or anything.”

He does, eventually. But he’s just too perplexed to even get anything out. “Does he like playing mind games?”

And apparently Leyla knows him as well, he’s a good _lad_ , he’s a mate of her boyfriend’s - the dozy Pete - and Robert should be _grateful_.

“Grateful?” Robert chokes out. “I -“

“Just get back to your case and stop being so irritating.” She waves her hands in front of Robert’s and he rolls his eyes all the way back to his desk.

 

••

 

The thing is, he can’t let it go. He finds Aaron’s support group which he runs every Wednesday in some office building and he bursts right in.

“Let me just deal with this one and then I’ll be right back.” He looks fucked off, standing there in some black jumper and jeans and a scowl on his face as some young kid looks up as if to ask what Aaron’s going to do about the weird bloke standing by the door.

Robert makes sure to move away from the door Aaron comes thundering towards.

“What the _hell_ is your -“ Aaron yanks an arm out, looks like he’d throttle Robert if they weren’t in public.

“Why did you drop the complaint?”

Aaron’s body freezes and then he shrugs. “I heard you were stressed about your case and Holly’s a mate.” He blinks slowly, “Didn’t want you being distracted or whatever.”

So Aaron’s just soft.

“Holly’s a mate? I thought she was just -“

“We grew up together.”

Robert nods his head, and Aaron goes to leave. The subject should be dropped but Robert doesn’t let it be.

“Well I don’t want your pity.” Robert throws it out, and yeah he’s spoiling for a fight. He must be.

Aaron does that scowling thing again. “Pity? I was helpin’ you -“

“Who said I needed your help?” Robert asks, and naturally Aaron tells him to do one. “Not until you’ve explained properly this whole U-turn.”

“I _just_ have.”

“Well try again. Have a drink with me and explain yourself properly.”

And that sort of just _comes_  out, it keeps rolling and rolling until Robert realises what the fuck he’s just said and he can’t stop it.

Aaron’s eyes just flicker. “What?” He scoffs, and Robert would expect a slap if he didn’t already know that Aaron was gay thanks to some light Instagram stalking.

“Are you deaf? I said - I said - do you want to have a drink with me?”

He decides to go with it.

And Aaron is almost unreadable for a second, the type who somehow looks like he could be a druggie _and_ a support worker at the same time. He gulps hard, and then he scratches his eyebrow.

“You don’t have to say yeah, but you can talk and -“

“Yeah.” Aaron snaps. “Fine, _yeah_.” He shrugs out like he’s doing Robert a favour, and then his eyes flicker again.

“Yeah?”

Aaron gulps hard, Robert can see it. “I just said that didn’t I?”

And yeah, he just said that.

 

••

 

Aaron’s made effort, a little effort because he’s wearing a green jumper with a clear pattern and a pair of dark jeans.

And Robert learns to chill the fuck out.

“So, you really wanted to invite me out to get me to talk more?” Aaron’s got his hand wrapped around a pint and this bar they are in is too _cosy_ for Robert to try and take it all back.

Robert rolls his eyes. “What do you think?”

And the thing is, Robert doesn’t really know what he thinks himself. He knows that Aaron’s fit, and that he’s annoying, and that his brain thought after his mouth did when he asked him out for a flipping drink.

“I _think_ , you’re probably trying to get some information out of me, about Holly.” Aaron leans back, and for the first time Robert sees him look almost insecure as he rubs at his glass. “Which you didn’t need to do. I’ve already spoken to DC King about what I know.”

Robert frowns, and then he goes and leans forward. “I wish I was that clever.” He hates that Aaron makes him feel stupidly nervous for fuck all reason. “Sort of just looked at your face and wanted to take you out for a drink.”

Aaron tells him to piss off and then he gulps hard. “Me?” He says, and he’s full of surprises, he seems genuinely shocked by it and Robert calls him an idiot. “But you were a -“

“Dick?” Robert arches an eyebrow, he gets it and Aaron bites his lip for some reason Robert wants to find out about. “It’s sort of what I do.” He says heavily, he ignores the part about liking someone.

“So I should be flattered?”

And yeah, he should be. Robert tells him as much, listens to the way Aaron speaks openly and it’s another thing Robert didn’t expect. 

He didn’t expect to actually be sat here across from him like this either but he is. And he keeps rolling with it.

“You’re full of yourself.” Aaron shakes his head and Robert can see the creases near his eyes and it makes his stomach flutter stupidly.

“Maybe.” Robert says. “But I do get to drive cars around at stupid speeds saving civilians.” He arches an eyebrow and looks all pleased with himself until Aaron’s pulling a face.

“Yeah, you’re a right hero, going around arresting random -“

“Oi.” Robert has a drink to hand, threatens to pour it over Aaron playfully and the younger man holds at his wrist.

It feels like he’s a kid, with a crush, and he hates himself.

“That was a mistake.” Robert says, “I didn’t _know_ you were a support worker.”

Aaron pulls his hand away from Robert’s wrist slowly and shrugs. “Being a Dingle sort of gives you a solid idea.” He has a smile on his face still, like he doesn’t really take offence at everything.

“It shouldn’t have.” And Aaron looks all pleased with himself. “What?” Robert asks, and Aaron smiles.

“I think you just apologised.”

And Robert dips his head before suppressing a laugh, Aaron pushes at his shoulder and he lets it out.

“You’re a twat. And you heard wrong.” Robert decides, and Aaron’s eyes almost roam him, shyly, soft. 

“Yeah? Did I hear you asking me on a date wrong too?” Aaron shuffles forward on the table and then turns red as Robert looks blankly at him.

Robert quickly decides that Aaron is bloody impossible and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say until he licks his lips and tilts his head. “I never said it was a date.”

“Right.” Aaron says, his eyes don’t leave Robert’s and the older man decides can feel himself leaning closer towards him before he hears the sound of heels and Leyla’s approaching the bar with Harriet and Doug and he wants the ground to swallow him up.

“You want to get out of here?” Robert asks and Aaron,

He actually nods.

 

••

 

There’s clearly something there, it’s why Robert suggests going back to his without saying it at all and it sort of excites him.

Aaron’s not a talker though, he laughs breathlessly at a few things Robert ends up saying and then his phone is ringing in his hand.

“Yeah, sure I’ll - I’ll get it now.” Aaron tuts, pulls a hand over his face and sighs. “I’m sorry - I have to get something from the community centre. Is it -“

“Oh you’re blowing me off?” There’s something soft in Robert’s voice and it makes Aaron look up at him with a half smile on his face.

“No, just a detour.” He’s a little shy and Robert is a little enamoured by it all in this strange way. “Maybe we can get to _that_ part later though.” He says, all walking backwards, facing Robert as he speaks and making him blush like mad.

“You’re something.” Robert says, and he feels lighter than he has done for a while.

 

••

 

Aaron’s a loser who has keys to the community centre twenty-four seven because he’s got that sort of responsibility despite him being a Dingle.

“I’ll be one second.” Aaron’s all softly spoken, the night air is littered with stars but Robert follows him inside just because.

It’s a bad idea though considering what fucking happens. Aaron’s looking for some file one second, and the next thing, Aaron’s opening this draw and everything seems to just explode around them.

Robert moves without thinking, hurls himself towards Aaron and brings them down towards the floor as the alarms begin to ring.

Aaron turns to face Robert in the wreckage, has a hand pressed towards the older man’s chest and he shakes slightly as Robert keeps a hand against his waist.

“I’ve got ya.” Robert presses further around Aaron, listens out for the sound of sirens approaching.

 

••

 

The centre was targeted and no one knows why. Or that’s what Aaron says. He’s clearly shaken, hands wrapped around a foil blanket and teeth chattering slightly as he frowns.

“You can talk to me.” Robert dips his head, brings Aaron’s face up towards his own and sees that the younger man is still shocked by what’s happening. He gets that, in the best way he can considering he’s been trained to be ready for the unexpected.

Aaron blows out a breath as he looks away from Robert. “Do ya think that was meant for me?” He says, he’s meaning the bomb, the one hidden away in a filing cabinet. The one that went off.

Robert shakes his head. “No.” He says, but he doesn’t know for sure because he can’t. There’s no way of knowing that now is there? His heart drums slightly as Aaron explains who rang him, another support worker. “And she wanted you to get Holly’s file?”

Aaron nods and Robert gulps.

“But we have that.” Robert reminds him and Aaron curves into himself, looks even more shaken than he did before.

“Of course ya do.” He hits his head lightly. “I’ve - I’ve had too many.” He says, and blinks quickly. “I should have told her, I shouldn’t have -“

“That means it wasn’t for you, the bomb, whoever put that there was tryna stop us from gettin’ our hands on the file.” Robert says, he’s already in detective mode and nearly abandons Aaron because he doesn’t know any better.

“Can we talk about somethin’ else.” Aaron says, almost pleading and Robert rubs a hand over the cut on his head before nodding.

“Thought you’d want to see the back of me.” Robert says awkwardly. “You know, all the danger.”

Aaron blinks. “I don’t want to see the back of ya.”

And it’s probably the most romantic thing Aaron has said all night.

 

••

 

Robert takes him home like a gentleman and Aaron looks a little more than grateful as he smiles at him.

“Thanks.” He says, eyes soft and mouth slightly parted as he looks across at Robert’s lips. Robert raises a hand and it travels through his hair before he drops it towards his side awkwardly.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Robert says and Aaron looks up at him. “Although it was probably the worst first date I’ve ever had.”

“So it _was_ a date?” Aaron dares, eyes flickering and eyebrow wriggling and this look on his face that makes Robert want to snog him.

He doesn’t. He resists because Aaron’s had a proper fright and his throat is fucked because of the smoke. It doesn’t stop him lingering a little though until his mouth forms a smile and becomes larger.

“I’ll see you around.” Robert half promises, watches how soft Aaron looks in the moonlight.

 

••

 

The whole nearly dying because of a planted bomb happening on their first date is hard to forget isn’t it?

Because now Aaron is involved and Robert is round his house with Holly’s file, raking through anything of importance which is harder than he thought. His head aches and he’s only grateful that Aaron was cool about him being here, using his place instead of his own for a change of scenery or whatever he wants to call this.

Aaron and him aren’t anything. That much has sort of been decided since everything heated up, physically — not metaphorically. They haven’t even kissed but Robert is plonked on his sofa at half ten at night and there’s still something there.

Robert wants to chase it.

“And you say you can’t find Simon either?” Aaron unscrews a bottle of beer and passes it over his lips as Robert pulls himself together.

“No. But this has his address.” Robert points down at it. “You remember writing that?”

Aaron nods slowly. “Holly wanted him down as her person.” Robert wriggles his eyebrow and Aaron explains. “If anything happened, and she didn’t want her mum finding out.”

Robert nods slowly. “So they were close?”

Aaron pulls a face. “Not like that, but yeah.” He says. “He was always too dodgy for her though. You could tell.” 

Robert nods his head again and gulps. “You think he’s taken her?”

Aaron turns cold from it and Robert pulls a hand into his. “Hey, I didn’t mean to -“

Aaron breaks from whatever he was thinking and stares down at their hands pulling together. He turns bright red and Robert breathes in.

“I’m just really glad you’re helping me, with the case.” Robert says. “Whatever you can give me would be -“

And Aaron gives him a kiss.

A proper one, proper pushes Robert down against the sofa and making him a little breathless and holding him close until Robert pulls away steadily.

“I didn’t expect that.”

Aaron gulps, looks unsure for a second and then Robert is swooping back in and dragging Aaron up towards his bedroom.

Because yes, they deserve to have some fun.

 

••

 

They have fun a couple of times until Robert is too exhausted too move and Aaron pulls across Robert to kiss at his nipple and make him fold a little.

“That wasn’t a mistake right?” Robert says, holding his chest tightly and Aaron slaps his hand away.

“Not a mistake.” He says, and they keep trying to get their breathes back as Robert stares down at Aaron. “What?” 

“You’re pretty amazing.”

“Fuck off.” Aaron replies, which for him is natural. He’s bright red suddenly and disappears under Robert’s arm.

“What? You got me into bed. Finally.” Robert eyes him slowly, cheeks almost puffing and Aaron rolls his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, only took me two years.” It slips and so does his face and Aaron Dingle has just admitted to having a crush on Robert for two years. There. Robert can die happy now he’s in his bed.

Instead, he kisses Aaron and leaves him breathless and they talk like they’re proper lovers or something. They talk about something other than the case and Robert’s work. They talk about Aaron being more than just this Good Samaritan and Robert feels himself falling fast.

“It’s not about being the hero.” Aaron half shrugs and Robert notices how thick his eyelashes are as he stares up at him. “It’s about helpin’ people who need it. I’ve been there, I’ve needed someone -“

If Robert wanted to be the regular arsehole he is, he’d say something like ‘havent we all’ but he’s all soft and tired now in the best way possible so he lets Aaron speak.

“I had someone, Paddy.” Robert’s heard of him from Donna, he’s her boyfriend’s best mate and yeah it’s a small world indeed. “He helped me get back on track and I want to do the same.” He says, throat closed. “I was helping Holly but -“

“Hey.” Robert says, voice heavy and everywhere and just enough to make Aaron’s eyes close like he’s listening to him. “We’ll find her, and she’ll be okay.” He says now, a hand slowly moving across Aaron’s bare chest. He sees the scars and slams them in.

Aaron’s got a story. Robert actually wants to have the pleasure of hearing it someday.

“Yeah. I’ll make sure of it.”

And Robert doesn’t like the sound of that.

 

••

 

Aaron’s a proper softie.

The sort who naturally turns to goo when someone matters to him and that’s how Robert feels now. He feels like he matters to Aaron.

It makes him feel good.

 

••

 

 

Robert learns the hard way that Aaron’s a good mate, the sort who would do the whole risking their life for their mate thing and it fucking irritates the life out of him.

They’re back at the estate where Simon lives and they’re trying to ask questions, Jimmy’s got half a Cesar salad down his front whilst Robert watches out to see if anyone passes by Simon’s door and that’s when he sees Aaron.

He’s doing the exact same thing, waiting around, only he’s got a trackie on and he blends right in to the crowd. He looks fit as fuck but that’s not important.

Robert doesn’t want to cause a scene but he causes one. He makes Jimmy pop out of the car and ask questions whilst he drags Aaron into the car and shouts at him.

“You can’t just go around being a detective!” He says, like it’s obvious, like Aaron should know better.

Only Aaron doesn’t seem fazed by his words, he looks determined. “I’m just askin’ questions Robert.” He sounds like he’s rehearsed this but he goes all red in the face as Robert turns to face him directly. “I’m not doing no harm.”

That sets Robert on edge. “Yeah now you’re not. But things could go south very quickly if they think you’re a copper.” He snaps. “Trust me, I know you’re tryna mean well but -“

“She could be dead!” Aaron says suddenly. “Or hurt. Or needing a fix.” He says, it pulsates through him and Robert can see it. He sees the way he frowns. “I have to find her.”

“Aaron that’s my job okay?” Robert says louder this time, booming voice and everything and it makes Aaron shake slightly, maybe because he doesn’t want Robert in danger himself. He pulls a hand across towards Robert’s, squeezes for a second and Robert blows out a breath like he needed to be held for a second, like he’s thankful. “Promise me you won’t go snooping again.”

Aaron promises, barely, just about.

 

••

 

“And yeah, there’s that too.” Jimmy says, slams an envelope down on the table and it’s in a sealed plastic bag. It’s evidence or something, it makes Robert feel slightly sick. “A warning.”

The warning is right in front of his face, big black marker warning the police and all the grasses to stop trying to find two stupid druggies.

Robert’s cheeks turn puffy, face red and eyes wide and he can’t get passed the severity of it all until Jimmy’s trying to put it back in the wallet neatly and asking him what he thinks.

What he does think is that this is bigger than what he realised, it travels through him and makes all this nervousness rise until he’s thinking about how stupid Aaron can be about stuff like this. It’s probably going to make him more determined than anything else and Robert tries his best to chill out as Jimmy stares down at him.

“It’s normal isn’t it?” He blows it off because he’s a twat, and Jimmy walks off to get another cream slice or something whilst Robert hangs his head in his hands and breathes deeply.

Hands falling across his neck make him jump up a little and he only relaxes when he sees Aaron standing there. He’s got his green lanyard on, mug in hand and he settles it against Robert’s desk.

“You alright?” Aaron asks, like properly asks, not just trying to be polite. He holds this look, and Robert watches him before more concerned as he sits slowly on Robert’s desk. “Rob?” He says, slow and hesitant and Robert looks up at him almost frantically.

He wants to tell him, he wants to scream at him to stay away, that it’s dangerous, but instead he half smiles and nod his head.

“‘Course I am.” He lies, and there’s a shadow of his hand against Aaron’s waist which disappears as soon as it touches.

 

••

 

Aaron’s promised hasn’t he? Well he breaks the promise a few days later, Robert’s in his bed and they’ve just had a pretty banging night tonight when Robert’s phone goes and he’s got to go and chase a lead.

“Is it about Holly?” Aaron asks, and it is, Robert’s silence gives it away enough for Aaron to worry. “Robert -“

“I’ll be back when I can okay?” He kisses Aaron’s cheek like they’re boyfriends or something, like they’ve had that chat and he leaves Aaron alone until he sees him at the station an hour later.

He’s eavesdropping on a conversation between Donna and some other officer, they’re discussing the case, the fact that the McFarlens could have something to do with it. He sees Aaron look fucked off, scared shitless and he drags him into a room.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Robert asks, it’s a question aimed directly at Aaron’s chest as he points and loses his mind.

Aaron mouths off though.

“I’m tryna help. I need to find answers, and I know the Mc-“

“Don’t even think about it.” Robert snaps, harsh and with bite and it doesn’t matter that Aaron has history with them; they’re dangerous bastards who shouldn’t be approached and he doesn’t want Aaron getting involved in it. Simple as.

“Why can’t you let me help ya?” Aaron says, like it isn’t obvious, like this thing between them isn’t getting deeper by the second.

Robert squints at Aaron like he’s daft. Well he is. He’s really daft. 

“Because you could get hurt.” Robert lays it out on the table, pulls himself towards the wall and sighs. “So stop.”

“I can’t.”

“Well you have to.” Robert says. “Or you’ll end up missing too.” He shrugs and watches as Aaron’s eyes flicker intensely, like he’s thinking about it himself. “Or dead. And I couldn’t -“

“This isn’t about you.”

It’s heavy and correct and just enough to make Robert peel himself away from the wall and scowl at Aaron.

“It isn’t about you either. So you can quit trying to be a fucking martyr okay?”

Aaron decides to leave instead.

 

••

 

He doesn’t call Aaron. He doesn’t call him for sex or just to talk or anything like that.

He focuses on the case until it all comes to a head and they’ve got their leads. They’ve got one of the McFarlens against the wall and they’ve uncovered a drug ring, something underlining and eerie enough to set Robert on edge.

“You tell us where these two are, and we’ll take it from there.” Robert places the pictures of Holly and Simon in front of the bloke, he’s grey looking, eyes way too big for his face.

“Can’t.” He shrugs, like he’s got too much under his belt to be going around giving away information.

Only Robert’s fucking good at his job and he has him squealing within the hour.

Some abandoned hole of wreck in Beckham.

Robert smirks as they get the team ready, he’s armed and protected and he only thinks of Aaron. He thinks of him and he rings because he’s a sap but he only gets his voicemail.

He decides to shut him off completely, focus on his job and not the support.

 

••

 

They end up storming the place and it doesn’t go to plan because when does it ever?

The prick failed to mention the fact that one of his goons were there waiting didn’t he? So they’ve walked into a lion’s den, and Robert can hardly breathe against the way he has to wave a gun out into the dark and wait until he hears anything back.

The swat team head in front of him, shout ‘armed police’ and try to search around the abandoned place. Robert feels scared for the first time in months, and he thinks of Aaron again.

He sort of really hates him.

He doesn’t get the chance to dwell on it though because he shines his torch straight ahead and sees Holly and Simon tied up like caged animals and they’re barely breathing.

“Over here!” He shouts, feels all this adrenaline in him as he realises that they’re going to be okay, that he’s saved the day, that Aaron’s going to be happy with him.

And that’s when this idiot appears out of nowhere and the force are on him within seconds, they tackle him to the ground as he battles to get his hands back on his stupid little gun and Robert bends down to look at him properly.

“Looks like you’ve lost mate.”

The guy wriggles with all his mite, looks ridiculously wild and then smiles. “Yeah? You’ve still got that nice little lad tryna be a hero to find in here though haven’t ya?Good look getting -“

Aaron.

Robert’s eyes widen and he’s never felt like this before, his heart almost thumps straight down into his stomach and it won’t stop. He hears it badgering on and on and within seconds he’s running around the place like he’s crazy.

“Aaron?” He says, his torch is giving him a headache, making him see double and it all sparks in his mind over and over again. “Aaron, _please_ , Aaron -“

He stumbles into what looks like a bathroom, and presses down hard on the door until it’s pushed open with just his shoulder and he falls into it. He feels everything turn heavy in his chest, things darken but he looks up and he sees Aaron.

He sees him, latches on.

 

••

 

He’s got a minor head injury and Aaron’s got to stay in for the night because of his de-hydration and knock to the head.

Robert’s waiting outside, chewing down on his finger nails and waiting for any news about Simon. He got off worse, clearly fucked up enough by the pricks to make him unconscious.

“Hey.” He turns and sees Moira. She’s all emotional and sad and relieved all at the same time and Robert’s happy that Holly’s going to be okay. “I just wanted to say thanks. Again.”

She didn’t stop when they first told her the news, that Holly was alive and would be okay.

“You don’t have to.” Robert clears his throat in this professional way because he’s only actually done his job but Moira wipes tears from her eyes and smiles at him again. “Mrs Dingle -“

“Moira.” Moira says adamantly, sniffs a little. “You helped find my little girl okay? So -“ She produces a cup of tea from behind her back and Robert appreciates the gesture in this soft way.

He smiles gratefully and watches her go as he tries to think of how easy it is to get caught up in shit. Holly and Simon were recovering drug abusers who took one wrong turn and ended up paying the price for it.

Holly owed Simon and Simon owned the McFarlens and clearly they didn’t fuck about. 

“We’re up for speaking with Ms Barton when you’re ready.” Jimmy’s there, his trusty not so cool sidekick who hasn’t been hurt at all in this process. Robert looks back towards Aaron’s window and sighs.

“Give me a second.” He says nervously, and suddenly he feels the weight of what happened and the fact that Aaron could have easily died today.

He wouldn’t have liked that. Not one bit.

Aaron’s laying on his side when Robert comes into the room, looks peacefully sleep and Robert dares to pull a hand across the front of his hair, feels the curls in his hands and stokes.

It makes Aaron stir, blink quickly and look up, gaze, like he’s dreaming or something.

“Hey.” Robert says, gulps hard and looks back at the door. “I can go if you want.” He says, his heart beating a little faster because he doesn’t want to go.

“Don’t.” Aaron hides his face for a second and then pulls himself up a little to look at Robert clearly. “Robert I -“

“I thought you were -“ Robert cuts himself off abruptly and holds his breath. “I was so scared.”

“Scared?”

“Yes scared you idiot.” Robert yells, and then starts playing with his hands and pulling one through his hair. “You’re an idiot.” He’s defeated against how he feels and Aaron’s the biggest idiot in the world, there’s just no other word for him.

“Yeah you said.” Aaron whispers, and then he plays with his hands on his sheets and Robert sees that he’s got a nasty cut on his head. “I was being an idiot I know.” He says. “I thought I could - could handle it.”

“Without the police involved.”

“Without you involved more like.” Aaron admits, sighs. “I don’t like _needing_ people.”

It’s the root of it finally and Robert sort of gets it. He doesn’t know the nitty gritty but he knows enough and he can understand it despite still being fucked off.

“I’m not people.” Robert says, adamant and strong about what he’s saying.

Aaron smiles for a second like he’s relishing in what Robert is saying and then his face returns to normal. Moody good looking scowl. 

Robert huffs. “You still shouldn’t have -“

“I didn’t think he’d tie me up and knock me out like that did I?” Even hours after being in danger Aaron still can be a sarky arsehole can’t he?

Robert sighs, decides to break through this invisible wall and hold Aaron’s hand. It’s got cuts on it, the rope scars are tight against his skin and Robert holds tighter.

“You can tell me anything.” He blurts out. “Rely on me for anything.” Robert shrugs his head. “I promise ya.”

Aaron’s eyes water slightly. “Promise me what?”

Robert shuffles between his feet a little and he’s shit at this. “You know what.”

“Do I?” He does, he so fucking does.

“Yes.”

“I don’t.” Aaron closes his eyes. “I think I might have forgot.” He says, like he’s scared too, like it’s easy to blame the bang to the head for any awkward feelings.

“I’n not going anywhere.” Robert says softly. “I want to - to you know, make a go of this.”

He thinks back to seeing Aaron like that and it hurts. It hurts so much that he’s petrified into a state of giving in to how he feels.

“If you want.” Robert leans closer yet pulls away at the same time and Aaron pulls him _back_ , presses his mouth closer towards Robert like he’s not the injured one and Robert smiles.

He smiles as Aaron kisses him hard, and then sweetly like he’s telling him something.

“Yeah?” Robert says, wants to hear the words, wants to be with Aaron when they lock the stupid bastards away and dismantle the whole family because of their stupid greed.

“Yeah. Of course yeah.” Aaron says, bright red and blue eyes and Robert almost instantly remembers that Aaron has been wanting this for two years. He feels alive with the feeling of Aaron smiling at him.

Robert leans away, nose touching Aaron’s and then he hears a tapping against the glass and Jimmy’s still fucking standing there. Aaron snorts against Robert’s chest and untangles their hands.

“Go.” Aaron says. “I ain’t going anywhere.” He promises softly, a soft smile and a promise of _more_ in his eyes as Robert heads towards the door. “You’re not going to report me though are ya?” He says, because he’s still cheeky and ridiculous and Robert gets to do all the remembering doesn’t he?

First meetings and all.

“I’ll let you know.” He says, swings against the door and breathes out for the first time all day.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked, find me in tumblr under the same name xoxo


End file.
